Secret Partners (5): The Talk
by WriterJC
Summary: Ray learns the truth


Hi Everyone. Okay, my computer tells me this was written April 17, 1997. (Like the human remembers.) So, I guess that must be true. In any case, it belongs to the series "Secret Partners", and has been sitting on my harddrive all this time just vegging out. Actually, it's here because I never finished the part that would naturally follow it. I will someday, really. :) 

In any case, I posted Secret Partners back in December of 97 on this very list! (Again, if the computer is correct.) If anyone would like any of the parts that came before, they can be had via e-mail or at my webpage... the stories are also posted at most archives (I think). They can also be had at fanfiction.net. They are all basically vignettes and can be read in a few minutes revolving around Fraser and TDL. If that doesn't appeal then this isn't the series for you. But, it's all in fun :) 

My webpage: http://www.geocities.com/jackeescorner Netword: jackeescorner 

Note: Archivists, feel free to archive. Feel free to share, just leave everything from this point down intact. 

Disclaimer: Characters STILL aren't mine! But they are still fun to play with. :-) Thanks Alliance for allowing us to dally in this universe. No money made. Mountie's Honor. 

The Previous Stories in the Series are: Secret Partners Secret Partners: Home Secret Partners: Unchained Medley Secret Partners: The Truth About Steve 

And this new one: 

Secret Partners: The talk. by Jackee C. (jackeec@earthling.net) 

Detective Ray Vecchio stood outside of Apt 3J banging for all he was worth; this was a matter of life and death. Benny's life, Benny's... Shoving those disturbing thoughts away, he raised his voice instead, ignoring irritated comments beginning to pour into the hall from the neighbors. "Fraser open this door or I'm comin' in!!" he yelled. "Benny!" 

The door opened suddenly and Ray found himself standing face to face with a smiling Mountie. 

"Hello, Ray. Would you like to come in?" Ben asked after waving an apology and a nod or assurance toward the curious eyes of his fellow tenants. 

Ignoring the Mountie's indigenous politeness, Ray pushed on past and into the apartment, quickly casing the front room before heading for the bedroom. 

"Ray, before you go in there..." Fraser began, "There's something I need to tell you." 

Ray's steps faltered. He stood a moment with his back to his friend, the desire to continue toward that room almost a physical thing. "What is it?" he asked, still not turning. 

"I'd like you to meet my wife," Fraser said after a moment and then held his breath for his friends inevitable reaction. 

Ray spun, certain he'd heard incorrectly. "What?!" 

"I'd like you to meet my wife," Ben repeated, stepping past his friend and urging him on toward his bedroom. 

Ray stood stunned for a full second before he would be led to the bedroom 

2. 

"Benny...how?" Ray asked as he walked numbly alongside his friend. He didn't even remember leaving the apartment; having been so geared for a fight, the truth floored him. "I mean, the Dr--Inspector's a great lady and all. But... I... MARRIED?" 

"I'm sorry I kept the truth from you, Ray," Ben apologized again, though Margaret had already taken the blame. "It all happened rather quickly and quite...unexpectedly." 

"Well, the least you can do is tell me how it happened," Ray grumbled, some of the initial shock wearing off. "Especially seeing as *I*, your BEST friend, am the last to know. I shoulda been your best man." 

Ben looked toward the ground, a small smile covering his lips. He would have liked having Ray as his best man. 

"WELL?" Ray prodded impatiently. 

"Perhaps we should go inside?" Ben motioned as they approached O'leery's Diner. 

"Fine," Ray sighed through his exasperation. It'd never been hard getting the Mountie to tell a story. Any story. Biding his time, Ray waited until they were both seated at the table and then stated his demands in no uncertain terms. "Okay. Spill." 

Benny paused a moment, contemplating requesting clarity on his friends' use of the word 'spill'. Then thinking the better of it, he decided to go on his best guess and tell Ray what he wanted to know. "It all started shortly after we arrived in New Canucktut...no...no...actually it began with Will Rogers...." 

-------- End... And see what I mean? See how it just begs for the next story to be posted immediately???? I'm working on it. Stay tuned for: A plane, a train, 2 weddings and a funeral aka Lost in Canucktut. 


End file.
